Rockman EXE Formula 91
by SSJ4-Murasame
Summary: You dont like it i don't care and don't just say OMG THIS SUCKS if you gotta say somethin post why my fic isn't that great and what i can do to make it better. jesus
1. Chapter 1

Formula 91

Timeline:

September 18th 200X Darkloid Remnants gather one last time to form New Desides and manages to cripple the yumland network

November 6th 200X New Desides is finnaly crushed

December 31st 200X Rondo Militare is established

March 8th 201X Crossbone Vanguard is established and Takes Over Kotobuki Network,Sharo's S(trategic)N(etwork)R(esearch)I(nstitute) begins's formula project

Chapter one:Formula Test

Location:Frontier 1(ACDC network)

Two Weeks after the kotobuki Takeover the Frontier 1 network has been completly deserted. Two navis in light brown cloak's arrive at the abandoned network Navi1"Yo Skull you see anyone?" Navi2"no looks like this is gonna be the tesing ground"  
Navi1"good lets report this back to commander ronah" Both Navi's log out

Location:Saiba City In an underground computer room two scientist's are talking until the computer beeps and a strange file appears Scientist A:"looks like we received the formula navis"  
Scientist B:"great who do assign then to"  
Scientist A:"the two test operators you know that"  
Scientist B:"Those two idiots?! your kidding right please tell me your joking"  
Scientist A:"there the only two test ops in the military we have no choice"  
Scientist B:"ok ok im just wondering who let them in the military in the first place"  
Meanwhile two soldiers are walking around the city on break Shinn:"Damn Crossbone Vanguard there off taking control of the network and we cant do anything about it"  
Kinkedo:"Think about it the New desides conflict put a serious dent in our forces we dont have much to fight with more to the point we are getting assigned two navis to test out you up to it"  
Shinn:"we have no choice now do we? well our breaks up lets get back to base"

both run back to the mountain area behing the city

Location:Unknown

In a Mysterious Looking Base orders are being given in the breifing room Instructor:"we have received word that rondo militare has received to experimental Navi's from Sharo according to our sources these navi's are said to be extremly powerful so therefore I'm Assigning Lieutenants Chareux and Matsunga to capture these navis you think your up to it"  
Both:"SIR"  
Instructor:"Alright then you will be attacking in the frontier 1 area Dismissed"

Location:Frontier 1 Both navi's silhoutte and impulse arrive in the frontier area but are suprised by the emptiness

Impulse:this place is empty to empty Silhoutte:no its not im getting a bad feeling about this place Shinn:so what are we testing out?  
Kincado:were testing how well they perform close combat wise Shinn:ah thats what these chips are for...huh whats this Other navi's they dont look like there our's Impulse:theres about 50 of em Silhoutte:25 each then?  
Mysterious navi:no that wont be nessecary Impulse:WHAT THE HELL!  
two navi's in cloaks log in and confront both silhoutte and impulse Mysterous navi 1:you see we're the ones that will be killing you there just here to watch both navi's remove thier cloaks showing skull and crossbone marks on there left shoulders Kincado:Skull and crossbones? THERE THE CROSSBONE BROTHERS!  
Kai: "NO DUH"  
Silhoutte:"who are they again"  
Impulse:"i think there a band"  
A gun forms on kai's arm and a lance type Machine gun forms on skull hearts arm Kai:"SHUT UP YOU DIE NOW!!!!"

Kai shoots at silhoutte and misses while skull dashes toward impulse gearing up for an attack Kincado:FORMULA SWORD ATTACK CHIP SLOT IN!  
A sword appears on silhoutte's arm and silhoutte intercepts and counters skull's attack slashing him in his chest 5 times A pirate like sword appears in kai's arm and kai dashes toward silhoutte both clash blades.  
Shinn:RAZOR KINIVES SLOT IN!"

two daggers appear in impulses hand and attacks skull.the four navi's are struggling blades silhoutte manages to break from the struggle and slashes kai knocking him back into an abandoned building replica silhoutte then dashes toward skull but skull uses the buster on his left arm to stop his attack but lets his guard down allowing impulse to attack and knock the shot lancer out of his arm. kai breaks out of the rubble from the building im extreme pain.  
Kai:"im bleeding noone's done that to me before that bastard!"kai grabs his pirate zanber and attacks silhoutte knocking back his sword and begins to rapidly slash him.  
Kai:"ITS OVER!!! YOUR DEAD"  
Kai turns his sword upside down ready to stab silhoutte but stops after impulse slices skull hearts left arm off Kai:"SKULL"  
Bleeding Badly Skull heart grabs his left arm trying to stand up Skull:"d---damnit"skull says as he groans in pain Kai:"skull its no use there too powerful for us to handle right now we have to retreat rethink our strategy"  
Skull:"thats the smartest thing you said all day"  
Kai:"Shut up you wanna get back to base or not?!"

Both log out Kinkedo:"wow those were the crossbone brothers"  
Shinn:"they werent so tough"  
Kinkedo:"Suuure they weren't"  
Shinn:"whatever"

Location:Unknown in a dark room a mysterious man in black is very angry at the outcome of the frontier raid Mysterous man:"...this is the first failed mission on your record you know that right"  
Zabine:"Master Dorel you have to believe us we did participate in the raid but"  
Sven:"we were outmatched by those formula punks"  
Zabine:"SHUT UP IM TALKING"  
Dorel:"YOU BOTH SHUT UP! "  
Both:"SIR!"

the next day all rondo militare soldiers gather up in front of a giant moniter. Dorel Ronah Leader of the crossbone vanguard has declared war against Rondo Militare Rondo militare soldiers are worried that the war would end with the crossbone vanguard victorious very quickly.  
Shinn:"this was bound to happaned"  
Kinkedo:"but i never expected for this to happan so soon we dont have the fighting strength to hold our own in a war Shinn:"yea your sorta right but this just might be the kick in the pants the military needs"  
Kinkedo:"yea i guess your right but theres one tiny problem with war"  
Shinn:"What"  
Kinkedo:"DRILLS DRILLS DRILLS YOU DUNKOV"  
Shinn:"ohh right wait what"  
Chapter end 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bloodstained Skies

Location:Mysterious Network Miserably defeated and badly wounded the Crossbone Brothers plot for revenge on the the two formula navi's Kai:"Skull i don't understand it we've never been beaten before in our lives how were we defeated so easily"  
Skull:"How should i know all i know is i'll kill That blue one for what he did to me"Shamefully and Angrily Skull heart looks at his amputated right arm trying to hide it Kai:"relax you'll get a new one those rondo punks have never been this much of a hastle before why now i swear I'll do what ever it take to defeat them"  
Skull:"your not thinking of taking them both on by yourself are you"  
Kai:"i dont care what happans this is a war its either fight or die fighting and ill do either one"  
Skull:"man your a retard"  
Kai:"you dont believe me ill bet you 2000 Zenny that i'll come back with that Bastards helmet in my hand Skull:"And if you loose you will have to sit out the next battle Deal"  
Kai:"deal"

Location:Rondo Militare training Network Since the War has Begun Rondo Militare has been Putting both its Navi and Human Soldiers Through Sleepless Training Testing Various weapons and Enhancements In Training Cell E Silhoutte and impulse are testing out there upgrades through Required Netbattle Kinkedo:"ah Come on two people from the same unit battling eachother this isnt right"  
Shinn:"Quit whining and do something usefull"  
Kinkedo:"ok if you say so FORMULA RIFLE BATTLECHIP STOL-IN!  
A rifle formed on Silhoutte's arm and he began firing relelntlesly on impulse who is testing the force striker Impulse:"Come on you cant Hit me you cant hit me"  
Silhoutte:"SHUT UP"  
Silhoute who is missing everyshot he makes eventually runs out of ammunition leaving him open momentarily for an attack Shinn:"AHA! SWORD STRIKER ENHANCEMENT CHIP SLOT-IN"  
Kinkedo:"this is bad crap crap crap crap"  
Impulse grabs the sword and lunges for Silhoute who is helpless for the momment Just when impulse strike silhoutte grabs the blade in between his hands and breaks it using the broken blade he slashes impulse in the arm Shinn:"impossible BLAST STRIKER SLOT!  
Kinkedo:"TOO LATE VSBR SLOT-IN"  
two rifles appear on silhouttes back and drops down to where he can grab them while charging the rifles impulse gets up and dashes toward him with a dagger in his hand Silhoutte:"Its over"  
Silhoutte fires the charged Vsbr unleashing the very powerful snipeshot shooting impulse in the upper-torso area Crippling him Badly and cracking the Moniter Shinn plugs out impulse and looks up at kinkedo Shinn:"Dude you just shot right throuh him"  
Kinkedo:"sorry man you were open"  
about 3 minutes after the battle was over an announcement was made Intercom:"Attention ALL soldiers report to your post's Unit 15 its your turn to guard the Pod network Kinkedo:"aww crap thats us"  
Shinn:"Live with it"  
Kinkedo:"Don't get mad cause i beat ya fair and square"  
Shinn:"Shut up and keep moving"  
Kinkedo:"Yeesh"

Location:Pod network Silhoutte:"whats so great about this place just a bunch of empty pods i oughta smash em"  
Unknown:"must be bored"  
Silhoutte:"Who's there"  
Unknown:"allow me to cure your boredom"  
a flash of light appeared and blinded silhoutte for 5 seconds once silhoutte could see again he was shocked at what he saw.  
Kai:"Whats wrong? you dont look to good"  
Silhoutte:"WHY ARE YOU HERE"  
Kai:"hmmm many reasons all leading to revenge"  
Kai grabs his pirate saber dashing toward silhoutte and creates a huge shockwave cracking all the pods in his way this thick smoke kept kai from attacking silhoutte leaving him unguarded.Silhoutte jumps behind him and attacks with his formula sword knocking kai into a wall.  
after recovering from kai grabs his buster gun shooting at silhoutte then dashing upfront to him about to shoot him point-blank in the face.  
Kai:"THIS IS YOUR END"  
kai shoots but the shot goes straight through him as if he were a hologram without knowing that it is a hologram kai keeps shooting at the dummy silhoutte giving the real one a chance to dash toward him with two swords slashing in the back with the first then slicing kai's arm off by following up with the second Kai:"Wha?! impossible IM NOT ABOUT TO DIE HERE! GRENADE LAUNCHER BATTLE CHIP IN"  
As soon as kai fires silhoutte jumps behind a heavily damaged pod not receiving any damage but is knocked back by the explosion.The explosion of the pod caused a chain reaction destroying all of the pods and nearly destroying the network Kai:"WHATS GOING ON?! ITS GETTING TO DANGERIOUS I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Location:Main base computer room Scientist:"OH NO"  
General:"what is it"  
Scientist:"the Container Pods in Cell Block A have been destroyed a self destruct sequence has been activated on the frontier network!"

Location:Pod network Silhoutte:"AGH! WHATS GOIN ON HERE?! AWW CRAP I CAN'T LOG OUT"  
as flames continue to engulf the whole network, silhoutte not being able to log out looks for a way to get out of the exploding network Kinkedo:"i dont get it why cant he log out my PET'S not responding"  
Kinkedo's PET screen shatters and explodes afterward. Silhoutte avoid's the flames while looking for a way out Kinkedo:"10 seconds left im screwe--- A LINK PORTAL THATS MY WAY OUT"  
Silhoutte dashes to the portal escapeing the explosion.As the frontier network explodes moniters shatter all over ACDC when the explosion was finnaly over the frontier network was left completely empty all nabi's in the network at the time were deleted there were no survivors.  
Location:Vanguard Network Skull:"KAI WHAT THE HELL HAPPANED TO YOU"  
Kai:"SHUT UP I GOT OWNED I LOST THE BET WE ALL KNOW IT!!!!!!!! but at least i know that navi didnt make it out alive ONE DOWN ONE MORE TO GO"  
Skull:"i got my arm back ill do the next mission"  
Kai:"alright"  
Skull:"are we forgeting something"  
Kai:"what"  
Skull:"PAY ME"  
Kai:"who says i have to"  
Skull:"me we made a bet remember"  
Kai:"i remember agreeing to no such thing"  
Skull:"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU JUST SAID YOU LOST THE BET"  
Kai:"hey i suffered serious injuries have some sympothy"  
Skull:"your lucky were on the same side or i would kill you"

Location:RD Department Impulse walks out of the RD department fully repaired also noticing all the navis running in and out of the network Impulse:"what the heck's going on out here"  
He looks around until he see's a decapitated navi covered in blood de-rezzing Impulse:"Who did this to you"  
Navi:"it was it was it wa-------"before the navi could say anything else he dissapeared Impulse:"its no use he's gone i better get out of here before something else happans"  
as soon as Impulse logs out another mysterious navi in a light brown cloak appears Mysterious navi:"he Isnt here where could he be?"the mysterious navi logs out Chapter end 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Silhouttes Mirror Image

Two weeks after the explosion of the Pod Network Several Frontier Areas have been Decimated Several Rondo Millitare Navis/Operators Have Been Put on Level 3 Alert ordered not to leave their post not even to sleep until further notice.

OperatorA:"This truly sucks"  
OperatorB:"Yeah all because of that chicken-wuss of a navi was too scared to take a hit"  
OperatorC:"i swear this is all his fault his and that stupid idiot operator of his"  
OperatorA:"when i get my hands on hi--HEY THERE HE IS"  
Kinkedo:"oh dear god"

The Three goons walk up to kinkedo and yell at him.Shortly after the yelling the first goon orders the other two to keep kinkedo from moving.  
Kinkedo:"Hey what the hell do you think your doing"  
OperatorA:"What does it look like"  
Before Kinkedo could say anything else the first goon punches him in the eye the the stomach five times making him fall to the ground.  
The three goons walk off with a sense of satisfaction after Brutaly beating kinkedo.

Location:Crossbone Vanguards Frontier Base Network Silhoutte regains consciousness on the floor of a somewhat abandoned network wonders how he arrived there Silhoutte:"ow my head where am i"  
Shadowy Figure:"i see your awake"  
Silhoutte:"Huh?! YOUR STILL ALIVE WHY WONT YOU DIE"  
Shadowy Figure:"Please theres no need to yell i can here you just fine"  
Silhoutte:"so your not who i think you are who are you"  
Shadowy Figure:"who i am is none of your concern but ill give you a hint you and i share similar properties"  
Silhoutte:"Similar properties"  
Shadowy Figure:"Let me just make this Quick this is an old abandoned crossbone vanguard base your partners from the military have been ordered to destroy this base you are on the basement level this abanoned base you were captured by the guards and was transferred here"

Silhoutte tries to break the door down but barely dents it Shadowy figure:"its no use that doors so heavily encrypted that not even the strongest of navi's cant penetrate it"  
Silhoutte:"...you had to ruin it didnt you"  
Shadowy Figure:"now now don't complain i have everything you need right here"  
The Shadowy navi walks up to silhoutte and hands him the keycard to get out of the basement Silhoutte:"whats the catch"  
Shadowy figure:"i just want you to accept another gift i have for you"  
The shadowy navi also hands silhoutte what looks to be like corrupt weapon data.  
Shadowy Figure:"Whenever your in a battle call for it and it shall assist you in battle"  
Silhoutte:"Huh"  
Shadowy Figure:"But be warned it does have rather shocking side effects heh heh heh"  
Silhoutte:"Hey just what the heck so friggen funny"  
The Shadowy navi continues to laugh as he dissapears into darkness. Silhoutte uses the Keycard to pen the door walking out he manages to climb the first three floors without being seen.  
Right when he is about to climb to the fourth floor silhoutte gets knocked down by five more shadowy figures much like the one that helped them silhoutte easily gets outmatched and knocked to the ground.  
Silhoutte:"theres nothing i can do to get them off of me what the heck"  
a strange purple glow emits from his had as it takes the shape of a katana like blade in his hand.Shortly afterward a thin black aura surrounds silhoutte as he bursts into an arrow that darts through all the navis deleting every one of them in the process.  
Silhoutte:"what the f---- did i just do that? bah theres no time i gotta get outta here"  
Just reaching the Main Level Silhoutte finds all of his teammates on the floor each and every one of them except for impulse was brutaly maimed Impulse:"this is just like the RD lab only bigger"  
Silhoutte:"Impulse yo over here"  
Impulse:"Hey your alive how did you get from out of there that basements 16 floors deep!  
Silhoutte:"Look lets ask questions later right now we need t---- Another one?!"

Shadowy figure:"i told you wielding that blade had serious consequences"  
Silhoutte:"summons swordYou"  
Shadowy :"now now theres no need for violenceremoves hooddear brotherevil grin  
Impulse:"what the hell"  
SIlhoutte:"Impulse Set the bomb get outta here"  
Anker:"He's right this doesnt involve you pest BEGONE!snaps fingers"  
Anker sends a shockwave knocking impulse into another network.  
Anker:"hmm i see you've gotten use to the black ichimonji"  
Silhoutte:"Who are you"  
Anker:"well i guess it wouldnt hurt to introduce myself i am anker and iremoves cloakam your exact opposite"  
Silhoutte:"My exact opposite dont make me laugh you just another stupid crossbone brother"  
Sidenote Kai:"I HEARD THAT"  
Skull heart:"SHUT UP WE HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER GET BACK HERE"  
Back to the Battle

Anker:"sure im the Base design for those stupid fools but you and i are more similar you see we are both failures to society and we were both classified as monsters created two years apart"  
Silhoutte:"your making no sense anker GET TO THE POINT"  
Anker:"my god you sure are impatient but iff you wish"  
Silhoutte attempts to sonic blade anker but anker appears right behind him grabbing him by the throat.  
Anker:"this fight is over"  
Silhoutte tries to stab anker but his sword dissapears Anker:"I may have given it to you but the black ichimonji is under my control it will never harm its master as i said this fight is over"  
With virtually no weapons and being choked to near death silhoutte thinks to himself"What do i have on standby VSBR's? perfect"  
Silhoutte Summons his VSBR's onto his back they drop down, come back over his shoulders and fires shooting anker in the chest knocking him onto the ground.  
The Base starts to explode as silhoutte is just staring at his dead brother disregarding the exploding building.as soon as the explosion appears behind him anker gets up as if he was never attacked Silhoutte"  
With an evil grin on his face anker turns around and walks into the flames.  
Silhoutte:"just what the hell is he"  
Kinkedo:"LOG OUT NOW"  
Silhoutte logs out and the base is destroyed Chapter end. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Wide Spread Location:Rondo Millitare Mess hall -  
3 guys are getting there asses kicked what is there to explain?  
one goon tries to hit kinkedo in the face but misses kinkedo grabs him arm and twist around his back.  
Kinkedo:SAY IT SAY IT!!!! SAY IT NOW!  
goon:okokok congrats-----OW!  
Kinkedo:SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT OR ILL RIP IT OFF!  
goon:Congrats on pulling off one of the most uber-badass missions of all time..SIR!  
Kinkedo:AND!  
goon:me and my buddies are sorry for beating you up!!OW!! LET GOO!  
Kinkedo:much better the goon back away to the door screaming in pain goon:LETS GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!  
Shinn:i think you went too far Kinkedo:so? like i care Shinn:your starting to scare me Kinkedo:do you mean that or are you just saying random stuff?  
Shinn:HEY! i am a very random person what i say or do is my business Kinkedo:i have no idea what the heck you just said Shinn:im that random Kinkedo:well im gone theres a guy i need to see about something important Shinn:wait wat do i tell sarge?  
Kinkedo:tell him to take it out of one of my sick days Location:Lab on the other side of town -  
kinkedo walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell about 30-40 times man:man who the hell is at the door if its a jehova's witness im kickin his ass man:FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME!!---oh its you come in Kinkedo:so hilbert i need to know something hilbert:is this about the vanguard base invasion?  
Kinkedo:well yea but its about silo he hasnt been acting right since then hilbert:who the dummy well of course he ain't right hes the dummy he;s been that way for the first stages of his creation...then we scrapped him Silhoutte:YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THIS!  
Kinkedo:no im serious hilbert:fine fine give me the PET and ill be out in a minute 5 hours later dr. hilbert comes out of his office and kinkedo is sleeping on his couch hilbert:Kink i couldn't find any----kink?  
kinkedo:i told you wake me up when school starts hilbert:WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!flips couch over  
Kinkedo:ow what the hell didya do that for!  
hilbert:YOU IDIOT YOU WERE SLEEPING ON MY COUCH!  
kinkedo:YEA WELL YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME WHEN YOU SAID YOU'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!  
hilbert:LOOK YOU DONT LIVE HERE ANYMORE YOU THINK YOU WOULD KNOW NOT TO SLEEP ON MY FURNITURE!  
Kinkedo:YOU MADE ME SLEEP ON THIS COUCH FOR 5 YEARS YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE SUPRISED!  
Silhoutte:guys guys calm down Both:SHUT UP!  
Silhoutte:its not hard to believe that those two are relatedsigh  
after about 30 minutes of arguing kinkedo and hilbert finnaly shut up but since none of them would talk its just been ackward silence.  
Kinkedo.  
Hilbert.  
Silhoutte:god do i have to do everything by myself GET ON TOPIC ALREADY!  
Hilbert:okok geez i tried scanning him all that stuff now i found something strange but i couldnt see what it was so i spent 5 hours and did nothing but fry my harddrive Kinkedo:why do you care you back up all your files didnt you?  
hilbert:yea well umm i ran out of back up drives?  
Kinkedo:thats it im getting out of here your starting to creep me out ,thanks for the help hilbert:anytime anytimeshuts door...phew that was a close one Location:some park -  
Silhoutte:shouldn't we get back to the base?  
Kinkedo:nah i gotta whole sick day i can waste where are my headphones?  
Silhoutte:gah.. which song? and if you say metal millitia again im going to hit you Kinkedo:fine how bout-----random explosionwhat the hell was that!  
silhoutte:umm it was an explosion coming from an electronics store Kinkedo:gah why does this always happan? well you know the drill Silhoutte:yup Location:frontier VII -  
Silhoutte:alright you stop right th-  
the navi who was shooting the whole network ablaze turns around less than suprised Anker:hey yo brother whats up?  
Silhoutte:y-y-YOU!GRAGH!  
silhoutte grabs the left side of his face screaming in pain Anker:so how'd you like that gift i gave ya? you been usin it lately?  
silhoutte:you bastard your the cause of all of this? ILL KILL YOU!  
Kinkedo:ATTACK MODE BATTLE CHIP AREA STEAL,WIDE BLADE DOUBLE SLOT-IN!  
Anker:you made a foolish choiceunsheathes muramasa blaster  
silhoutte:SHUT UP!  
Silhoutte dashes and slices what he thinks is anker but it turns out to be a clone anker appears right behind him and stabs him in the back Silhoutte:GRAAH!  
Anker:fine if you want to know ill tell you remember that blade in your hand thats the viruses weapon you've been infected with a virus but dont worry all it will do is bring you to your senses Silhoutter:you bastard Anker:sayanara silhoutte ill see you when you come back to your senses After saying that anker forces his blade through silhouttes right side leaving him on the ground to die afterward anker logs out 


	5. Chapter 5

Location:Uranet -  
RandomNavi:hello? anyone?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM.  
the navi starts to hear the loud echo of footsteps as if someone was chasing him in a panic the navi tries to outrun something he cant see ???:Its your time to die Randomnavi:HEEELLP.  
the navi's screaming is useless as he gets chopped up by the other mysterious navis weapon.  
Chapter 5 The Creepines...OMG (  
Location:Millitare HQ -  
Trainee1:dude did you hear about that navi that slices up all his victems?  
Trainee2:yea i hear he's from the uranet he caused the mass slaughter 2 days ago.  
Shinn:wait wait wait there was another navi slaughter? Impulse:yea it was all over the newss didnt you hear about it?  
Shinn:nope...god i hate that i have to do these assignments all by myself when did they say that silo would be back on his feet?  
Impulse:well the med division said that if he doesnt do anything wreckless or stupid 5 more days but knowing silo we're gonna have to wait another 2 weeks.  
Shinn:crap...well i gotta turn in this report then im on break you do whatever it is you navi's do Impulse:k Location:Med network -  
Impulse:hey buddy hows it goin?  
Silhoutte:crappy Impulse:why?  
Silhoutte:where to start? um lets see i cant feel my arms it feels like my legs are going to shatter and i think the left side of my brain is on vacation.  
-  
Me:We're going to take time out of your reading this fic to explain whats really going on in silhouttes brain right now where going to view the left side Random brain cell:WHOO HOOO!! SPRING BREAK!  
Random brain cell:WHOO HOOO CANADA!!! WHOO HOO BEER!!!gets hit by wrecking ball  
Random brain cell:sorry i thought you were a deer...i am so wastedfalls down  
Me:what a bunch of idiots now lets view the right side all of the right brain cells are asleep  
me:wow the fact that silohoutte can still speak is nonthing short of a miracle now back to the fic.  
-  
Impulse:...thats not true...well look at the time my breaks up see you laterlogs out  
Silhoutte.  
Impulse:so ya done yet?  
Shinn:nope Impulse:WHATDYA MEAN"nope!  
Shinn:we got another assignment Impulse:WHY!  
Shinn:calm down its not that hard all we gotta do is find that serial killer navi and subdue him Impulse:ARE YOU FREAKIN INSANE WE'LL BE DEAD BY THE TIME WE FIND HIM!!!...ok ok im calm where do we gotta go?  
Shinn:uranet where else Impulse:AAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Location:Uranet -  
Impulse:ok we're here now what?  
Shinn:just wait for it to happan Impulse:if you say so 5 hours later  
Impulse:AH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ITS NEVER GONNA HAPPAN WE WENT ON A BOGUS MISSION FOR NO REASON AT ALL!  
Shinn:ya know you might be rightyawns  
???:whatsa matter kid you lost?  
Impulse:huh who the heck are you?  
???:who am i the real question is dont you know that you shouldn't be here after dark?  
Impulse:its the uranet its always dark ???:hehe your funny you will make a nice display for my collection Impulse:what?  
???:YOU HEARD ME!!!grabs weapon  
Impulse:OH DAMN!  
Shinn:RUN YOU FOOL!  
impulse quickly backs away from the insane navi then runs then all of a sudden the navi's dashes in front of him and sliced the mid section of impulses chest Impuse:how the heck is he so damn fast?  
???:TOO SLOW!  
The insane navi grabs impulse by the shoulder then starts to slice to slice his whole body impulse fallss to the ground an inch away from death ???:well well it seems that your humor is the only thing about you that is any good but before you die at you deserve to al least know the name of the man that killed you Impulse.  
???:epsilon's the name Impulse:its over Epsilon:KILLING'S THE GAME!  
after that being said it turns out that epsilon missed his target and hit another Impulse!  
Epsilon:Who the hell are you?  
Silhoutte:now ya know better than to use an illegal battle chip don't ya Impulse:illegal?  
Silhoutte:yes Chip number 45-name:Zanbato-Status illegal Epsilon:you dont look so good do you want to die to?  
Silhoutte:no but i dont want you to live Epsilon:well well you got some nerveLETS SEE IF YOU SURVIVE!!!grabs zanbato  
Epsilon starts to brutatly slice silhoutte in every one of his vital spots Silhoutte:crap i shoudn't of come here i can barely breathe let alone move Voice in silhouttes mind:fool Silhoutte:GRH!  
Epsilon:time to die as epsilon is about to make the final strike silhoutte grabs the blade with his bare hand Epsilon:!!! MY BLADE IT WONT MOVE!  
Silhoutte:wow your weak Epsilon:what what the hell he's turning all purple Silhoutte:SHUT UP! Grabs ichimonji  
Impulse:THATS THE SAME CHIP IS SAW AT THE VANGUARD BASE!!flashback to chapter 3  
the new silhoutte starts to cut up epsilon really badly epsilon too shocked to even move Epsilon:you friggen-  
Silhoutte:im going to kill you.  
silhoutte dashed toward epsilon throwing his blade at him the blade goes right through epsilon cutting him in half vertically.  
Silhoutte:HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!-----OH NO!  
before silhoutt could say anything else he forced his left hand on the left side of his face and slowly reverts from purple back to red.  
Silhoutte:what the hell just happaned...oh no that couldn't have been the virus could it?flashback to the end of chapter 4great i can barely breath again i guess impulse left when he had the chance i might want to get out of herelogs out  
after silhoutte logs out two navi's log in Kai:dude somebody already took are job from us Skull:your right. so this is the vanguard fugitive epsilon who ran off with one of our battle programs?  
Kai:yup yup so i guess we can take if back from him kai reaches for the piec of dat but epsilon grabs his leg befoe he can Kai:your still alive?  
Epsilon:it was here a virus among viruses was here HELP ME I DONT WANNA DIE!  
Kai:you should of thought about that before you ran off you make me sick kai quickly uses his X-bone buster to turn epsilon's head into ash epsilon shortly was deleted kai picked up the piece of data Skull:wow i never knew you were so brutal Kai:whoever beat him up did a damn good job killing him was a breeze alright we got what we came for lets go this place creeps me out Skull:k they both log out chapter end -  
Me:no brain cells were harmed during the making of this chapter Silhoutte:PARTY!  
me:i take that back 


	6. Chapter 6

Location:some messed up lab i don't know im tired  
-  
Scientist:ok i got the data back from that traitor epsilon and we're almost done with the starduhears crashing noise What in the he---NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! AGH!!!

the mans screams are useless he falls down to the ground in a pool of cold blood(scary ain't it)  
-  
Chapter 6 Struggling Stardust(cool name)

GuardA:Killed!  
GuardB:yep GuardA:WHAT THE HELL MAN wait which one the ugly dude or the hot blonde girl?  
GuardB:ugly dude GuardA:oh then not my problem what about that thing he was workin' on?  
GuardB:still intact but has to be guarded with care GuardA:and thats why we're here?  
GuardB:yep -  
Location:Navi Assembly room General:OK SO YOU ALL HAVE YOUR MISSION! GO FORTH AND DEFEND THE PROTOTYPE DATA FROM THOSE RONDO BASTARDS! FAILURE WILL NOT BE AN OPTION! FAILURE WILL NOT BE TOLORATED! THOSE WHO FAIL WILL DIE!  
DO YOU UNDERSTAND!  
Navis:SIR YES SIR!  
General:NOW GO FORTH AND DEFEND THAT BASE WITH PRIDE!!! KAMPF VANGUARD!  
Navis:KAMPF VANGUARD!  
after all the normal navi's leave its just kai and Skull in the assembly room Kai:Jeez who are all these dregs?  
Skull:Mass produced navi's Kai:so there off the shelf model's?  
Skull:Basically but they've been tweaked so their performance has been greatly increased with an output rate 73 better than the normal navi's Kai:so what your saying is that their insanely strong?  
Skulll:well Basically in terms of physical strength but they lack in defense,speed,and brains Kai:so even though there really strong people can still rip through them like tissue paper?  
Skull:yup Kai:Vanguard half-asses everything Skull:yup...c'mon lets go Kai:alright front lines as alwayssighs  
-  
Location:Desert Battlefield Kai:k so we're on the front lines what do we do now?  
Skull:jeez why must i do everything myself...OK LISTEN UP! THIS THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT WE HAVE TO BE ON THE DEFENSIVE!!RONDO IS NOT A STRONG OFFENSIVE MIlLITARY BUT THEY AIN'T NO PUSHOVER'S EITHER SO GIVE IT ALL YA GOT REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM UNDERSTOOD!  
Navi's:UNDERSTOOD!  
Navi's:THEIR THEY ARE ATTACK!  
Silhoutte:WHAT THE?! THEY ALREADY WENT THROUGH HALF OF OUR PEOPLE!  
Impulse:we got no choice but to keep movingslashes navi in half  
Silhoutte:i gotta stay behind you keep movingshoots through 3 MP navi's  
Impulse:Alright alright silhoutte stays behind to help out the other navi's in his team impulse rushes onward but is forced back by a barrier as soon as the barrier came up the other vanguard navi's were alerted of his presence and rushed toward him Impulse:oh you gotta be fricken kidding me BLASTER STRIKER! ACTIVATE!  
Impulse Rushes behind the group of navis bringing down one of the bigger buster canno'n from his striker and slowly started charging the cannon Impulse:1...2...3...4 Randomnavi:HE STOPED GET HIM NOW!  
Impulse:15...16.  
Randomnavi:YOU CAN'T ESCAPE NOW YOU STUPID FOOL!  
Impulse:i don't plan to...20!  
Randomnavi:WHAT!  
Impulse:buster cannon FIRE!  
before the navi's could log out they have already been deleted adding extra power to the blast the more navi's killed the bigger the blast. after cutting through the 500 man army the blast became so big and powerful it broke through the barrier and blasted a huge gaping hole leading to the center of the base,silhoutte after cutting down the 200 man army silhoutte looks at the huge hole Silhoutte:WTF!  
Kai and skull in the right end of the base heard the explosion and saw the smoke Kai:dude what the hell?  
Skull:I'll check it out ill be right back Impulse dashes toward the center when he make it to the center he see's a large glowing orb Impulse:the heck?  
Skull:Stunning ain't it?  
Impulse!  
Skull:but of course its something you could never handle Impulse:Shut up Skull:but you will die before you even get the chance to look at it again Impulse:I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!grabs cannon  
impulse tries to fire the cannon but hears a loud clicking sound Impulse:what the?  
Skull:hm last time i recal that level 3 blasters only have a one shot limit before it has to be recharged...ITS OVER!  
Skull grab impulse by the head and throws him into a wallthen pushes impulses head into the dirt forcing his finger's into impulses eye sockets Skull:THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE MY FACE SO GET A GOOD LOOK BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL!  
skull then grabed the statdust breaker orb from the mantle and forced it into impulses skull. screaming in pain a beam of light appears from impulses eye sockets and his whole body started glowing in a beam of light Skull:screaming's useless your death is certain..waht the heck!  
in a big flash of light impulse appears out of the smoke carrying the sword striker on his back his color has changed from blue and white to silver,im shock skull asks Skull:Wh--Who the hell are you?  
Impulse:i am...i am...I AM THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY YOU!  
with that being said impulse grabs both swords from his back shoves them through skull's stomach sending him into the air the sword striker quickly changes to blast impulse grabs the buster cannon from his back and aims it at skull.  
Skull:!!!starts to suffocate  
Impulse fires the 25 charged cannon through skull's chest then appears behind skull firing a fully charged second cannon completly disintegrating skull's body.  
Kai:what is taking him so long..sees blastskull?...SKULL!!!!!!!!!!!is forced to log out  
Silhoutte:wow that was tireingsees blastthe hell...THE HELL?!...OH DAMN!!!!!logs out  
the base, desert,and whole Frontier X area was destroyed impulse was left on the ground next to skull'd hollowed out body. three hours later Kai returns to the destroyed area see's skulls dead body,and see's impulse getting up off the ground.  
Kai:he'd dead? MY BROTHER'S DEAD?!grabs impulse by the collarYOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!  
as soon as kai said that silhoutte appeared in the destroyed network as well,he throws kai to the ground Kai:What are you doing?! can't you see what he has done!  
Silhoutte:right now i could really care less Kai:but--but--but Skull is dead! Don't you care that your comrade brutaly murdered my brother and almost killed you?! silhoutte:SHUT THE HELL UP! LIKE I SAID I DON't CARE!! HE'S DEAD THATS THE COST OF WAR!! GET OVER IT!! INSTEAD OF MOPING AROUND YOU COULDA KILLED BOTH OF US RIGHT HERE!  
with that being said silhoutte leaves kai is just sitting there in shock Kai:skull-------dead? skull------dead? even----if he deserved to die------he didn't have to die like this...even we wouldn't have killed one of your guy's like this not thus brutal not this cold blooded the cost of war...war.  
Kai:thinks back to the day he was created ???:FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR A TOOL! A TOOL FOR WAR! A TOOL AND NOTHING ELSE  
he thinks back to a year before the war started Crossbone vanguard navi:My reason for living is to punish those who defy the order of the vanguard Kai what is your reason for living?  
Kai:i don't...i don't know  
Kai:IM NOT A TOOL USED FOR WAR DAMNIT AND YOU CANT SAY OTHER WISE ???:it seems in your last year as a free navi Kai:LAST YEAR?! IT WAS MY ONLY YEAR!  
???:you have grown too accustomed to the outside world and its problems YOU MUST BE RETRAINED!  
???(2):But even though he is a navi we can't take away his humanity we can't strip kai of his freedom!  
???:Humanity...that's the dumbest thing i have ever heard  
he's thinking about three months prior to the war i told you im tired!  
Skull:its time c'mon lets go  
his flashback ended Kai:kill...those...who...defy...the order...of...vanguard kai stands up looks at skull's dead body and says Kai:your death won't be in vain...i will kill those who defy the order...i'll make them burn in helllogs out  
Chapter end -  
Golden cup!  
Impulse:HEY GUYS LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!!!!shows everyone stadust breaker  
Random navi's gasping in amazement  
Silhoutte:shiny...mine Impulse:hey what the hell are you doing?  
Silhoutte:Mine...mine...MINE!  
Impulse:HELP ME!  
Me:wow your all hopeless 


End file.
